Left wing
This is the second song i made for the lion guard: the legend of kion. this is from episode seven follow that duo. hope you enjoy it. and yes, it's a villains duet. for dogo and janja. so, yeah. it's based off of my lullaby from the second movie. My lullaby from lion king two plays as dogo gets ready to explain to janja his plans Dogo: you see janja, we've been mistreated for quite some time. Janja: yes, that's true. Tukio: and i wish to end simba, and take his land. but i'll need your assistance. Janja: i see. Dogo:(singing)listen, to this janja. we will join forces. when my team is big and strong, you'll be my left, wing. Dogo walks through the hyena's Dogo:(singing)if you work with me, and help me too, we will kill kion for good. when i think of what simba did, it heatens up my mood. but i will make his death so bloody, we will rule the land, we will. and listen to me young janja, and kion's the one we'll kill. Dogo hops on janja's throne Dogo:(singing)the sound of kion's dying gasp. Cheezi fakes a death gasp Dogo:(singing) and tukio's neck in my grasp. Janja: i would like that. Dogo:(singing)them seeing that dead rotting thing. you'll be my left wing. Dogo walks down from the throne Janja:(singing)now kion's title i've tried forgetting, truth be told i would forgive. trouble is, he knows his pety, he knows i won't let him live. and so now i've found somebody, who'll kill kion on the spot, and the thought just may be deadly, but you would let them rot. Dogo: it's true. Dogo:(singing)the thought of tukio's suicide. Janja: wow, that's dark. Dogo:(singing)i'll drive him to it with pride. Janja:(singing)the power of killing that thing. Dogo and janja:(singing)and janja's left wing. Lava rises at the sound of trouble and violence Dogo:(singing)scar may be gone...but i'm still around. together we shall win. i'll train you to be killers, with a large lust for blood. Chungu: so if we join your team, we'll get to rule the pride. Cheezi: maybe. but i know one thing. Dogo and janja:(singing)that janja's left wing. Dogo rises farther up the lair Dogo:(singing)the thought of you joining in war. the thought of kion's loss of roar. Chungu: the joy of vengance. Cheezi: testify! Dogo:(singing)i will kill the king. Cheezi and chungu: the current one knows nothing. Dogo:(singing)kion's death is nearing. Janja:(singing)and now i shall join. Dogo:(singing)i'll end that hopeless thing. with, you as, left...wing! Dogo laughs maniacally So that was the first villains song of my series. and trust me when i say this show will have plenty of duets. comment down below what you thought of it. Category:Songs Category:Fanon Songs Category:Kion x jasiri for life Category:Stevonie and kisiri fan Category:Steven universe and lion king rock Category:Sonicbronyuniversez Category:I'm my own person Category:Sonic, steven universe, and lion king fan Category:The Lion Guard Stories Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Category:The Lion Guard: The Legend of Kion Season one